


An Abysmal Entity

by AYEstein



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Empathy, Gen, Morbid, Philosophy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AYEstein/pseuds/AYEstein
Summary: A God with a duty to protect the vitality of existence, to fix things that aren't meant to be. Replaying fate, changing it, and battling with his own moral conceptions. The hunt for a glitch can be an arduous one.





	An Abysmal Entity

When the beginning began, so did information, and from that information came the Code; a storage system of the entirety of existence that oversee and doctrines the balance and flow of said existence. To put it into more simpler terms, it is the information that imbues the omniverse, in a sense, it is what keeps it stable. However, the code is fragile, much like information which is easily altered or destroyed. Still, the code is difficult to meddle with, yet it can still be under threat or in danger. Thus, due to this need that was realized at its beginning, Breus was born. Breus came into being as a fixture of information, or a construct built upon the code’s own fundamental foundation. A white light caressed his being as it steamed with numbers; numbers that fluctuated in perpetual unison. From these numbers was Breus formed into existence. 

Not adjusted to his new body, he reached to adjust the weird headgear atop his head, headgear which was known as goggles. The goggles slid down quickly as they held tightly onto his eyes. In light of this Breus panicked; he stood up and began to thrash at the goggle forcing them back up his head, and across his orange vibrant curly hair. Breus made an apparent huff as he looked around, it appeared that he was in the midst of utter darkness. Hesitantly, Breus took a few steps as he bumbled about the empty void. Unable to keep his balance, Breus fell multiple times flat on his face, but never seemingly able to hit solid ground, for the force of the fall did shock him, but no harm ever came to pass. A chuckle resounded across the empty space, seemingly able to echo from nothingness. Breus, confused and utterly bewildered stepped back in vivid fear; his body trembled, and voice cracked, for he saw a luminescent purple entity appear in front of him. The figure’s voice still lumbered soft, yet it teemed with amusement. 

“So, you are the new Deity I’m supposed to bring forth virtue from? How humorous, yet I do not deny the power held within you. How odd are your eyes explicitly, for one in particular is skewed with stubborn digits. Information, which is seemingly trapped within you, and searching for a way out of its cage. Your fashion sense isn’t the brightest either, so tell me Breus, what brought about your summoning?” The figure spoke with eyes piqued in interest. 

“My summoning, what are you saying? W-Who are you, what are you? I thought-” Breus was unable to speak as thoughts flew throughout his mind. He was unable to decipher his situation, and worst of all; he didn’t know how to deal with it. Due to that immense torrent of stress and confusion, Breus racked his own brain with a ravid appetite as if he were hungry for an answer. Thus, his hands sieged his own head, and began to shake and harden. 

“The fact that you are even able to speak is a sign of good fortune. I bid you to calm yourself, time is not something to trifle with in worry! Your answers will come, you just need the time to adjust, and therefore I find the need to speed things up. Unfortunately, your duty is no simplistic matter which is expected of a deity, such as yourself. Let my words calm you young one and pray that my hand bestows you peace.” The figure laid his ambient hands upon Breus’s head; they seemed to shift into his mind, and as they slowly retracted… Breus felt at ease. 

“Now since that has been dealt with, we must solve the enigmatic being that is yourself, Breus. Speaking in a blunt manner, I find you to be extremely incompetent and incomplete to fully obtain my assistance. Alas, since the stability and equilibrium of things have been brought asunder, I will do what I must. Even if that means teaching a deity not worthy of my talents, and nonetheless authority! I suppose I have to introduce myself; I am Ouroboros, and it is a meek pleasure to meet you Breus. I hope we find some sort of bonding or compatibility in this arduous endeavor.” 

“A deity, and my name is Breus...? You’re right about that- yes, yes you are.” Breus mumbled as the flood of information filtered into his brain, this particular information seemed to be coming from the Code. Ouroboros noted that fact and sighed obviously annoyed. 

“Quite, it seems that fate is less cooperative in this circumstance. Our environment is particularly shrewd, but I guess I must dabble my time for a few lessons. Oh, and please don’t be averse to my progression forwards, I assure you it’s for your own sake, well- perhaps for the most part. Nevertheless, I require you pay heed to me in full mind with absolution, and if I mayhaps see your eyes turn dull… Just be sure you expect a full penance in retribution, for my justice will not be stalled nor contained!” 

“Yes, yes of course… lesson- isn’t that a form of psychological education? Perhaps, social apparition, or an act towards self-actualization?” Breus stated with almost surmount certainty in his tone, only for that hope to be wasted as he was delivered a blow across his face. 

“It’s a situational term, and not to be misunderstood with your feeble conceptions, which seemed to be derived from the principles and doctrines of humanity? They are far off the pendulum in notient of sanity, to call their findings absolute would be arbitrary. Word contradicts the phrase in this scenario, and I beg you take preparations to endure as we move forwards. I can already tell this may quite be a frivolous matter.” 

Breus leaned back in wonder; his hand stroked the surface of his skin as it was raised upon his cheek. Doubtless, he nodded due to fear and overall curiosity, and what a ravenous curiosity it was. As the passing of days went by, Breus had learned many things even from just his first lesson. His abundant confusion was now stifled, and moreover he found that Ouroboros had stopped talking. In fact, once Ouroboros did indeed stop talking, they looked at Breus with a cold glare. It seemed the first lesson was already over, but it seemed so fast for all this to be done with. As those thoughts entered his mind Ouroboros stopped him short once they spoke- 

“A waste of a millennial if you were to ask me, I know my personality is quite bold at these times, but they have been for centuries. Mayhaps I’ll plead for you to forgive me, but at this point I find even that remnant repulsive. Our relationship has finally transcended past the shackles of tolerance, which I observe to be quite the miracle! Especially when I consider the sheer amount of saliva you produced throughout this entire departure of stupidity. Nevertheless, I can now say that although you are still inept; you can still find fortune in the wisdom I dutifully bestowed upon you. Alas, before I bid you graduate, a final test must be writ for the means of assurance. Which will then thus conclude our one quadrillionth lesson! I suppose, the refreshing of experience would be notable for this finality, how does one pertain to erasing a glitch this roundabout?” 

“I’d find it okay; it was only a matter of time was it not?” 

Breus smirked a bit as he seemed to brim with confidence, to Ouroboros though Breus looked like a giant dunce, as usual. Moving onwards, Ouroboros nodded only for him to lay his hand on Breus, and from there a bright white light covered both their figures. It shot out into space traveling across dimensions and universes as figments of information. It was similar to teleportation in the fact that this movement was instantaneous, but it differed in the fact of how startling it was to appear in a new area in an instant. Furthermore, it left Breus with a slight sensation of euphoria. Breus felt rather uneasy at the sight as well; a burning volcano rid the land with ember and ash, alongside a devastation of meteors and molten ground below them. It could be compared to quite literally a dying planet! 

“How fortunate for us to be greeted with a proper view! Particularly, when it is skeptical in nature; gleaming with quiet signs of murder and destruction, all of which proposed from the actions of our prey. I dutily hope you don’t find this sight tedious too soon, for it is a good homage to why you do what you do. Mayhaps, I touched on the reasoning behind this work before, alas it was very unneededly spoken when a direct memory was soon to be displayed! Now sits that memory yet to be explored and defined! Oh, but I am getting ahead of myself- the time has transpired for you to look upon that grievous fixture. Now revel in the way its being fluctuates like coding, yet this fluctuation is way more broad, corrupt, and erratic.” 

“Right… they uhh- don’t seem to be very happy. Are you sure this is not one of these reality shifters you always complain about?” 

“Pardon? Mayhaps I can sometimes breed uncertainty, no, doubtless is my competence. Forth, I see no sign of this visage not brewing towards the compatibility of a glitch. Likewise, to you, Breus; I have asked of you to divulge your eyes upon the skewed figure, but you haven’t. In fact, you were rather slothful in your approach, which makes me anticipate a negative connotation of prowess. Wherefore, I beg of you to pay tribute, nigh, but even a slither of the form of a solicit endeavor! Not dally off into your imaginings which was conjured from thine mind’s semblance, which in of itself has a continuum of inept credibility! Trust, it’s a simplistic proceeding that many abide by, so I would find it convenient if you would choose to do so as well. Beg pardon, for I do not expect forgiveness against my rude aptitude, but results that dither not in our resolution. Understand… Breus?” 

“I… Understand. So, what do you even want me to do?” 

“Typically, the wisdom is only bound by birth, but you don’t seem to be in positive favor of that method. As I have hence stated before, your eyes hold an enigmatic presence to them. Whether that has cause or meaning to it, is only indicative by you, Breus. Forth, I will stand by as a judge, but I will not opt to stale your progression due to reluctance and hesitance. I cannot beheld the title of a teacher at this time, but as an unfeigned guide I will act upon your derivative fate. Although, it is skewed by probability; I don’t intend to falter in mine own accountability. Thus, proceed with the utmost continuity of might, of diligence, and of knowledge. Surely, after that you are assured in victory. If not, then my negativity will only continue to linger. Along with an indignation of your identity, your tone, and your being, as of which I assume you don’t desire such a result...?” 

“Right, the obvious answer… of course.” Breus sighed as he looked towards the glitch in front of them. 

The glitch was, as Ouroboros has said, a completely erratic figure. The light reflecting off their body bounced out into opposite directions, the time around the figure also seemed to distort within their every movement. They wore completely golden clothing as well, it seemed to shine; piercing the eyes with an unsettling shape. It was almost as if looking at a blurry image that was incredibly sublime and bright. Arbitrarily, Breus decided to attempt to talk with such a figure, but such a prospect was denounced as unfathomable stupidity. Yet, the action was still taken, thus there was no going back. 

“Greetings… Uhh- I apologize for the intrusion, but could you perhaps explain to me what you’re doing?” Breus spoke with expected uncertainty 

“Huh? Eww… it seems I have missed a bug, yes, definitely not good for business. Could you please exempt yourself from my work? I would highly appreciate it, good sir.” The being scoffed at Breus, obviously offended by the mere presence of his existence. 

Breus shifted awkwardly retreating a few paces back, hesitant to confront the glitch. Nevertheless, an invisible presence urged him to move forwards, daunted by this Breus gulped. Making a headstrong intention to avoid conflict Breus resisted the invisible will. Futile was his attempts, for he was pushed forward despite his resistance. Ouroboros looked rather unimpressed by the turn of events, and merely avoided eye contact with the enemy, seemingly embarrassed. 

“Oi! I told ya to bugger off, are you deaf? Blast it! What kind of impudent rat intends to deprive me of my riches, eh?!? Move vermin, before I have’ ta’ break your itty-bitty skull into shambles. You wouldn’t be looking for such harsh treatment, right?!?” 

“Quickly irritated, I see… Alright, presently I stand here to claim your misdeeds as penance to the divinity of the code. Stand down and accept erasure or face the consequences of retribution! That’s the phrase, right?" Breus cocked his head towards his master who turned his head away from Breus, for it seemed he wasn’t in the mood to answer. 

“Misdeeds? This is business boy! Go play law elsewhere before I obliterate you out of existence, do you understand?” 

Breus sighed as he raised his hand, not having an innate sense to how his power works, he stood there awkwardly. The entity simply laughed; his voice cackling like a coyote. Due to this brief moment in time Breus was able to comprehend one thing, that being his lessons. Looking back, the code was defined as information, information can invoke power with not only words, but via a conscious. Although, to define something metaphysical and control it by will was an oddity in Breus’s mind. Yet, knowledge was imbued inside of him, by some unnatural fate he was able to correct his mistake. Reality, once broken was now reformed; once chaotic now infallible, and an invention of harmony was displayed. Numbers plattered the environment, not just numbers, but symbols, numerical phrases, letters, words, and coding. Information was made apparent in a physical form via the principles and doctrines of Breus’s divinity. 

Of course, this led to an awe spoken image of the entity in front of him, flabbergasted by the environment that now surrounded him, and the rage that began to envelop his being. Business, a sort of timetable set by society to reform change and customs. This entity, presently known as Malware, knew this system all too well. Which is why this prospect infuriated him so much! Unable to gain profit from this restoration of all his effort?!? This creature in front of him had sullied something very dear to him. Still- even Malware was able to process the danger of the situation in front of him. So, obviously, bargaining was the correct option displayed to him. Thus, he made a faltering smile which perked his ears in a crude shape, and his quivering mouth spoke. 

“Listen kid, I see that you are a tad bit upset, but suppose I could remedy that? Doubtless I could! I propose quite the proposition which may benefit your procedures, but I do know of another being similar to myself. Their location has been kept as a close-knit secret in my work, so I believe it would be beneficial for you to, I suppose, appertain this information? Of course, the price is very simple, just let me go. Simple as that! How about it, friend?” 

“My primary objective is to eliminate you; the other glitches can be tracked down rather easily. I’d rather not dither in my service towards my master and the dignity that asserts my definitive being. Therefore, I see it optimal that I should decline your offer, no? If that’s the case… Farewell. I assure you that you’ll, at the very least, be missed.” 

Disappointment arose in the features of Malware, to the point that his glitching tendencies were painfully noticeable. Malware, although frustrated, was able to calm himself down and think this through carefully. As a businessman, this is a profit that he cannot give up, for it is his duty to somehow obtain riches enough in the pursuit of freedom. Being an outcast was something he didn’t appreciate, neither did he wish for such an existence. Like many others, Malware just wanted a normal, happy, and peaceful life, but that seemed impossible due to the very nature of his being. It’s not like he didn’t enjoy the abilities granted to him after his creation, but the treatment he was given due by society was uncomfortable. How could he, Malware, ever lose to such a bratty, nonsensical, crude kid? Such an idea that boiled in his mind was complete fiction! A MALFORMATION OF ALL HIS ACCOMPLISHMENTS DIMINISHED RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! Therefore, HE COULDN’T JUST SIT BACK AND ACCEPT IT! 

With anger rising from his chest, Malware made a pursuit to end the life of Breus. His legs stiffened during his flight, reality perked in response, unable to comprehend Malware’s actions Malware was glitching, energy diverted due to this shift in causality. In reply, Breus simply skewed probability in his favor, the calculation of Malware's impact changed due to its nature of being simplistic information. Breus had full control of it, thus Malware faltered in his course of direction and missed Breter by a few meters. Breus simply touched Malware gaining access to the file that contained his existence, thus allowing him to erase Malware completely. Screams of pain aroused from Malware’s very mouth, contorted like an unhinged animal; it spewed forth saliva from the origin of his digestive insides, essentially puking. His form disintegrated into apparent nothingness, erased, gone, obliterated, nothing left of Malware. History diverted to this change and the one known as “-------” was gone as per mentioned before his demise. 

Tears slowly trickled down Breus’s face, odd as it may seem, it was likely that Breus mourned the entity’s demise. This even confused Breus himself, for he wasn’t anticipating such a reaction, but he truly did feel somber. Why did he feel this way? It was almost like that being reminded him of himself, even though they were nothing alike. Nonetheless, Breus opted to hide his face from Ouroboros, he didn’t want him to see him in this state. To say the least, this experience was rather obnoxiously embarrassing. 

“A rough end to the entity’s fate, if I do declare so myself. I found an acute amount of virtue bestowed within your own quantity and vessel. But I hesitate towards our salvation, you may be prepared, but you are only slightly skewered by something unseen. How horrendous an outcome, but I guess this will be due some aforementioned praise. Congratulations, Breus, for I bid you graduate in terms of my trial and authority. But heed your conscious for your duty has not circumpassed, by no means will it ever. It is an eternal burden, a keepsake from me, if you’d prefer to refer to it as such. Bear in mind the knowledge I have bestowed inside you, let it teem within your own soul and boil like wood in a chimney. Ahh, I see that time has bid its right due, for I have to pay my goodbye and leave you henceforth. Don’t tarry away in idleness, Breus, for I beseech you to be dutiful like myself. Thence, confirming my only wish and request of you. Protect the Code, erase all nuances that claim their identity as one of a threat, and keep yourself in line with my formalities. Please do, in fact, take care of yourself, young one. I will admit our time together was not as troublesome as I once thought it to be… Farewell, my brilliant child.” 

Ouroboros vanished, almost as if he were ionized into pure plasma. Breus was now at odds with the emotions that stirred within him. As a god he had learned about the few rules they must absolutely obey, but for what reason or cause, he did not know why. One, a god never lies; two, a god must not tarry away in his own mental proceedings; third, a god cannot fail. How could a god fail? These rules baffled his fundamental knowledge of reasoning, to the point where he found himself dallying in idleness. Realizing this, Breus shook himself out of his solemn trance, it appeared that there was still work to be done. More glitches were bound to exist, so he simply had to do his duty. Still- it made him wonder, what exactly was the fabled glitch that ‘-------’ talked about? Despite that, it was reasonable that he would check the status of his surroundings. Summoning the presence of the Code, he was already able to locate a glitch. The Code’s knowledge was vast and perfect in every sense and form, so it wouldn’t take him too long to complete his aforementioned duty. 

At least, he had believed that to be the case, but overtime that ignorant desire would become an aberrant lie. The glitches could only be surmounted in numbers that reached the thousands. They each made their speeches and they each reached a pitiful end. Sad and admirable as that may be, Breus found himself growing slowly detached from reality. It wasn’t like he was losing these battles, but they had seemed to put a mental strain on his mind. They all talked about wanting a peaceful life, but they all had crude reasonings to why they desired such a life. One account detailed that life could only be surmounted by the summit of his achievements. To put it simply, this glitch had wanted some form of infamousy or fame. Any form of attention he could receive he would revel in it as if it were honey or some sort of sweet drug. It disturbed Breus, but from all these accounts he kept hearing the presence of one, no two fabled figures. It wasn’t odd that the glitches knew of each other, in fact, he was surprised they hadn’t formed a band of sorts, but they all at least had a form of hierarchy that was determined by respect. To be blunt, Breus was very unaware of why they held such high respect for these individuals. Still- overtime, he was able to come to the judgement that they had affirmed to him that they were a priority amongst others. 

To say that he pitied the glitches wouldn’t be an understatement at all, Breus almost seemed to despise the job entirely. Removing a being shown to have the conscious of life or choice obtained him only discomfort, for they had a definitive identity to them even if they weren’t meant to exist in the first place. They were chaotic beings by nature, but he couldn’t help but believe or hope in some form of darwinism. That seemed the only logical way to justify his feelings from where their account he did not know whence or where it had originated from. Of course, he could always just check with the Code to see if his theory was correct, but he had found that looking into his file left him with a sense of despair and an unsettled ache in his heart and stomach. It was similar to the feeling of perceiving the future of your own death and knowing that said future is far off into the distance or too soon and hurtling closer. To perpetuate some sort of ideal that such a fate could be renounced was only ignorant and naive, to a mortal that is. Breus knew he could easily alter the fate that resided upon his file which was attached to a string, much like the Greek Mythology equivalent, but not as flimsy nor simplicated. Of course, such an action seemed unnecessary only due to his appointment in retribution. His fate had already been accounted thereof, even if he were to change it, the code would most likely change it back… In a sense, you could say he was trapped. 

Despite that, Breus made actions to progress in his quest to find one of these fabled glitches. He had gained many hints of their whereabouts from the other glitches he had erased. The process was simple enough, all he had to do was compile the information and from there he could calculate a general area. The realm of Egoism… Well this one was ought to be a doozy considering the standard the title of the realm suggested. Perhaps, this fabled was glitch because of their obnoxious personality, who knows. These were only conjectures at best, anything is plausible when it comes to probability, that much is obvious to any capable eye. Transferring his form into information he traveled to his appointed destination, somewhere in the middle of said realm. Upon arrival, Breus immediately noticed an odd aura being emitted from a nearby galaxy. It was a sense that he was rather unfamiliar with, as such, Breus grew rather cautious as he approached the galaxy. An entity made itself apparent in the mess of shadows that invaded Breus’s vision. Breus eyes glew with a tint of pure white, enabling him to see through the mess of black mist. Thus, he was able to acquire a better picture of what this new threat looked like. A pitch-black character, his body seemingly decrepit and his bones were visible, but also pitch black. He wore a pointy red cap, akin to a bycocket or what Robin Hood wore. He also wore checkered suit and trousers that also were colored a definitive red. 

“Greetings… Let’s make this simple, shall we? Who are you?” Breus stated hoping that he could somehow avoid a fight if necessary. Just from examining his appearance Breus could tell he wasn’t a glitch, but this figure creeped him out. There was no reply from their mouth, in fact, it seemed to be lacking one entirely. Its head tilted as if it were curious, but it’s eyes grew a white dull. It was rather despondent in its behavior, uncertain Breus began to back up. The figure noticing this approached him their hand extended out, its bony fingers almost begging to make contact with Breus’s skin. Breus had often felt pity for the glitches, but the creature that stood in front of him. He couldn’t help but sympathize with it, it had such a pained expression on its face. For once, mayhaps he could finally fulfill his duty as a God through methods other than erasure. He let the bony hand touch his shoulder, the sensation of pain was delayed, but a rashing shock sparked throughout his entire body. Taking a glance at his shoulder he could see it slowly diminishing into a black substance, in fact, this substance looked rather familiar to the black gas that currently surrounded them. Breus instinctively gripped the part of his shoulder that was missing, but his his fingertips also began this process of decay. His inbred regeneration capabilities weren’t enough, his shoulder wasn’t reforming, the code remained eerily idle. Typically, the numbers would rush to defend him, but they were despondent; despondent like the creature before him. 

He had to take action quick and ignore the boiling pain engraved onto his body. He reached for his file within the code and attempted to alter fate, but for some reason the string wouldn’t change nor alter. Its numbers stayed rather stagnant, but why? Had he lost his authority? No, that was impossible even when faced with glitches that defied logic, they could never achieve such a feat. His next attempts to stop the decay that spread throughout his body had failed, it had reached his neck and was closing in on his windpipe. He tried altering probability, that didn’t work; he tried altering causality, that didn’t work either! What is he supposed to do? Why wasn’t reality obeying his will, he was above it and thus it should obey him. In desperation, Breus tried to escape by transferring into information, but the scattered numbers that made up his numbers also began to decay. His being, it was being erased, the things that made him up were disappearing. Where were they? Where was he? The stifling resounded in his nonexistent ears as darkness began to cloud his vision, his senses began to dull. The decay kept eating away at his form, survival seemed futile, was hope really decrepit? He had failed… Those words began to echo in his dying mind. He had failed, he had failed, he had failed, how could he fail, how could he fail, wasn’t he a God...? The darkness grew, what was now Breus had suddenly vanished, it was now part of the shadows. Those same shadows cut deeper into this new Breus, what made this Breus, Breus? How was he different? Truly, in his last life he didn’t understand anything. Tears that inherently didn’t exist began to drip from this spectral entity that wished to be reborn. The code was already on its way to rebuilding a new Breus, but the endless darkness swallowed the awaiting vassal. How impatient, how naive, to think they had failed. This was a type of self-reflection, but why did this spectral vassal abuse itself with words? Hadn’t it already suffered enough? Silence, a deep silence slashed the atmosphere. It was obnoxious, vexing, and utmost infuriating. How could it be stifled? He just wished for peace. 

“A-are you okay...? It’s okay to be afraid here, I know I am.” A voice pierced the realm the two entities inhabited. In this pure darkness a child was somehow made visible, to his eyes, to his ears. His senses had somewhat returned in this void, time seemed to be stagnant in this realm. They were in a higher dimensional existence, at least, that’s what it had become apparent to Breus, his only conjecture. Shaken by the newfound person beside him, he fell flat on his behind utterly bewildered. 

“It’s alright, you are okay, everything will be fine. Believe me, I know death is hard… you feel empty, don’t you?” The child continued to speak with a soothing voice that pierced his mind. The nonexistent tears continued to flow somehow stuck in past time, only the future was present. Everything had already happened; the present became as much of a past as the pure past was. A paradoxical space, that is what inhabited them. How could this child be so optimistic? A God, a God for heaven’s sake had failed. It was like doomsday had approached its due date earlier than anticipated. He wanted to scream at the girl with a voice he didn’t possess, he wanted to scream at this child for assuming things they weren’t aware of. 

“I know, the truth is painful. Everybody falters every now and then, isn’t that just a basic precept of reality? Hey mister, I know you can’t speak, and I know things seem dark, but you can do this. I-I believe in you…” The child continues to speak with hope glittering in her luminescent eyes that held many different shades of purple and black. Breus stood up from his fallen position and continued to pursue his duties. Again, that feeling in his chest, that was something he could not deny. This child’s words had only affirmed that feeling. The code had finished its repair, the new Breus was formed and his vision was now restored to a pure divine form. And within that revised form, he stood in utter shock. A smile faltered; an expression once filled with hope now filled with uncertainty. The child before him, their entire figure was glitching making it perfectly conclusive that they were a glitch. Breus unable to retain his composure, ran away. He had retreated out of that plane of existence into his former. A sense of home was conjured upon his arrival, the familiarity of the space around him was rather calming, but his mind drifted as he recounted the events that had just occurred. 

That child… did they soothe every lost soul that came across them? They seemed to have some sort of odd connection with the dead and their voice made him feel at peace. How could such an entity be inherently evil? Was it really just of him to kill such an innocent soul? Erase it and its entirety, surely it just wants to live like the others. And its methods are not cruel, so… Ouroboros will probably be very angry with him, won’t he? Still, he had at least one responsibility before he made such an impulsive decision. He would have to confirm the girl’s intentions, he doubt they would lie to him. Just from their first encounter he could tell that they were kind, anybody could see that. They were probably alone, weren’t they? Did he really need to confirm this? NO! He can’t be fooled again, letting his emotions get in the way again?!? Look at how that turned out last time, so the decision was finally made. He would check up on her again, his form began to fade into the empty space, entering the other dimension. 

“Greetings… A glitch, that is what you are. Do you have any clue as to why I am here?” 

“Umm… Oh- it’s because you died again, right?” The child cheered happily her face shining with positivity. By the simple tone of her voice Breus could tell she was joking, so he giggled. But the child continued with their speech… “Hey, what will happen to me once I’m gone?” Breus immediately faltered to come up with a reply, the child now looked somber. That look had ached his heart, they were only a child why was he doing this? 

“You’ll be erased, nobody will remember you, everything will continue as if you were never there. Reality doesn’t require you to continue marching onwards, the omniverse doesn’t. You’ll simply fade off into obscurity never to be seen again… Although, I think it’d be a rather peaceful death, a true death…” 

“Will- will everyone be safer if I were to disappear? I’ve grown to like the people in this universe, how they smile, how they are somehow able to find joy in the simplest things. Even if some of them may be crude, they all have a unique trait that make them likeable! So, even if it hurts… will it hurt?” 

“It isn’t quick…” 

“Oh… that’s alright, that’s just fine actually! Everything will be okay in the end, right?” 

“Hey… what do you even do here anyways? I’m rather curious… would you mind telling me?” 

“I interact with others! People come and go, but it’s fun! I just wish they could stay longer… I find that I am often able to read if something is troubling somebody. It’s okay mister… I’ll be alright.” 

That was the last straw for Breus, in all his might he wasn’t able to hold back the tears. This child meant no harm whatsoever, this glitch was completely harmless. Why did he have to erase them?!? He wouldn’t, he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t! Such a thought may be naive, but… he’s letting his morals getting in his way again, heh. That’s fine, that’s alright, he’s at least sure that… maybe Ouroboros will forgive him just this once. 

“It’s alright… I won’t erase you, that is what I have decided. Be grateful that I have bestowed this grace upon you, little one. What is your name anyways?” Breus stated with a friendly smile plastered upon his features. 

“-REDACTED- that’s my name… you’re Breus, right? Will you come visit me sometimes?” 

“I’ll make a resolute attempt, so yes, I will -REDACTED-.” 

The little child smiled, this outcome lead to Breus growing rather fond of the child. They had become his first friend and he rather enjoyed their interactions. In midst of his duties with other glitches he would often visit -REDACTED- if he felt discouraged at all. Not much progress was made on the whereabouts on the second fabled glitch, but he was able to confirm that -REDACTED- was the first fabled glitch, how ironic. Nonetheless, Breus had recently gotten notice that Ouroboros would be returning to check up on his progress. Breus was ready for harsh words whence he arrived, he was sure Ouroboros was aware of -REDACTED-. Ouroboros completely obscure and abstract form resonated into reality like radio static. He cast his gaze upon Breus, and although there was a lack of eyes, it felt as if he was glaring at Breus. 

“Idiot, insufferable inbred washed up rug. Lest you claim my information to be that of false, which is inherently contradictory. Thence you must bid explanation towards this obscure and horrific act that you have committed. Within your own authority you failed to take action, I saw a glimpse of sloth before, but I didn’t bethink of the possibility that it would be magnified to this extent! The glitch that you preferred to set aside time with has caused an incident, an incident of destruction. Thereby, I accuse you of negligence, Breus. How could you be blinded so? Mayhaps, they were innocent, but they didn’t have control of their own existence. Do you not realize the depth of consequence, or is it beneath you to preside over simplistic concepts? Precepts of knowledge which are already in plain sight and by all means beneath you. Your intellect is far superior than the lengths you have shortly displayed. It is regrettable even arguably an act of sin to erase innocence, but that is the cruel fate that is bestowed as our destiny. We do what we must, admirable and sad as that may be.” 

“-REDACTED- killed people...? No, that’s nigh implausible! Why would the-” 

“SILENCE YOU FLAWED EXCUSE OF A GOD! I already spoke of the reasoning to the destruction thereof. Glitches are glitches, no matter the innocence, they don’t have control. Eventually that instability will cause destruction regardless of the will of the perpetrator.”  
“That’s…” Breus was in disbelief and tears began to well up as he realized what he had to do. His morning task, one that used to be a calm and peaceful discussion would now be… He couldn’t even fathom such an outcome, but it had circumpassed despite his wishes. How unbecoming of him to ignore such a small, discreet, but undeniably essential detail. Within his state of disbelief, he approached the dreaded event before him and entered the other dimension. Where -REDACTED- resided, they were curled up in a ball in midst of crying. This made Breus falter evermore, his heart felt like it was being stabbed by needles and he didn’t want to commit this act of murder. 

“Are you there, Breus...? Please, just get rid of me already.” Those words hit Breus like a truck, his form fell to the ground in despair. His eyes watered up and he began to sob unable to withstand the pressure. His entire body began to tremble and shake, but he had to persevere through this, but how, but why, but when? Couldn’t he just sit here like this for eternity…? That thought resided in his head until he heard a shout coming from the direction of -REDACTED-.  
“I KILLED THEM, BREUS! I KILLED QUADRILLIONS OF PEOPLE! TEN, TEN UNIVERSES GONE LIKE THAT! It’s your fault! I can see the guilt in your eyes, Breus! YOU SHOULD’VE ERASED ME FROM THE START AND NONE OF THIS WOULD’VE HAPPENED! I THOUGHT YOU KNEW EVERYTHING! YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE A GOD! A GOD! So… why did this happen? Tell me, Breus. Why are you silent, tell me! TELL ME!” 

“I JUST CAN’T DO IT! Do you really expect me to erase you as easy as that? To see you disappear forever, eventually I’ll even forget you too, just like the rest of them. I THOUGHT THAT YOU’D BE THE ONLY GLITCH THAT I WOULD REMEMBER! SO! SO, DON’T GIVE ME THAT CRAP! I’m new, I just started, I- I don’t even completely understand why I’m doing this anymore! I JUST WANT IT ALL TO END! But then I see your smile and like you said… all of the other’s smiles and I can’t. I JUST CAN’T, ALRIGHT?!? I can already hear them… the dead souls screaming in my head… they won’t leave me alone!” Breus shouted all of his pent-up rage towards -REDACTED- his face contorted into an inhuman expression. One filled with that of a somber gaze and muscles contracted like that of an enraged beast. The dead had grown accustomed to the knowledge of his guilt thereof. As such, they blamed him and the words they used to harass him were simple. “How could a God fail?” This message had been repeated several times in his head, and he despised it. 

“I-I… to be truthful I don’t want to die. I don’t want our time together to be wasted… But it’s for the greater good, right? The greater good… if you wanna protect those smiles, then protect mine. End it here, end it now… so that my smile can never falter again. If I always keep a smile, then won’t I have fulfilled true peace?” 

Breus looked up from his fallen position, tears clouded his vision and he was barely able to decipher the contents of a smile. It was a beautiful smile, a rather vivid one at that. That smile it made him smile as well, it gave him the courage to open their file and press the erase button. He kept pressing it, harder and harder. He was waiting for the smile to disappear, but what a shame for such a fate to occur on such a magnificent thing. -REDACTED- was no longer a glitch, an entity, they were already gone. The remnants that were soon to be erased was just their mouth, a mouth of a child who was born unlucky. Luck was a deciding factor in a lot of things, who would think it would affect the Gods who control it as well. If only Breus knew, if only Breus knew. Mayhaps, he could’ve prevented such a fate and have done the impossible. Afterall, he is a God right...? Breus curled up into a ball and began to continuously sob in his despair, becoming despondent. Breus would forever change after this day, his sympathy for glitches slowly diminished overtime and his views and morals upon reality grew strict. Why? Only so that he can achieve success in his duties; only so that he can never make the same mistake again, and the fact that he is a God and Gods don’t fail. 

A few years later he had done it, Breus had done it. He had found the second fabled glitch, now curled up in a ball and sobbing. It sent a bullet through his heart due to it reminding him of -REDACTED-. Nevertheless, he pursued forth urgently in his duties, to eliminate this glitch. This glitch who had black hair with red and yellow tints at the end, who wore a white lab coat that glitched constantly, and wore simplistic blue jeans. Obviously, his sense of fashion was a bit skewed, but that mattered not. Breus would not dither in his resolution nor in his goal. Breus walked towards the glitch with utter confidence, walking in empty space in an empty void. The glitch turned around only to spot Breus and an expression of fear immediately ran across his features. 

“Wh- Who are you? Stay back! I don’t… I don’t want any trouble; I just want to be somewhere peaceful and quiet. That’s the truth, so don’t come closer!” 

“It seems you are aware of my existence then. Would you mind telling me your name?” 

“Niets… i-it’s Niets. Look! I don’t know what you want, but please…” 

“My apologies, Niets… I am sorry for the trouble I have caused you. I don’t want to infringe on your privacy further, but I’m afraid I’ll have to. Don’t worry, I’ll be quick.” 

Niets fear was apparent from every part of his frame. His knees, hands, and body was shaking, his expression and eyes displayed the clear emotion of fear.Breus attempted to open up Niets’ file, but it somehow failed. It seemed that he needed to be closer, so he approached Niets closer and closer. It was almost as if he was cornering an animal in a cage, but one too hesitant to act or move of their own accord. Breus felt slight pity for the poor glitch, it reminded him too much of -REDACTED- except… well, -REDACTED- was way braver than this! Breus grabbed Niets by the neck and held him up high, at this distance he was able to open up his file. Niets in fear glitched out of Breus’s grasp. Niets adrenaline kicked in and his movements were spur of the moment, but he turned around and ran. Ran at speeds completely inhuman, he was already breaking the speed of light at that point. Defying logic once more, but something bothered Breus. Niets should have been unable to escape his grasp he skewed probability in his favor, so the fact that he glitched at that moment, it must mean he has some control over it. This was completely unprecedented! Most glitches don’t even have slight control over their power, but Niets does. 

Breus pursued Niets furthermore, determined to end this once and for all. Niets looked back in fear and continued to push himself harder, his lungs began to heave, but his body kept going. At this point, they were crossing from galaxy to galaxy, universe to universe, in an odd goose chase. Breus shifted the tides of reality into his favor, the fabric of reality bent to intercept Niets path, slamming right into it. Bewildered by such an action Niets did his best to recuperate but was then pinned down only to realize that he had been chained by numbers that arose from the empty space beneath him. Emptiness became solid and instead of falling, Niets was floating. Breus smirked at this result, this was easier than he had expected it to be. He had no idea why Niets wasn’t fighting back, but it was irrelevant. He reached for access to his file, but a pillar of fire shot from the emptiness underneath him burning his skin. 

“I would appreciate if you backed off my test subject, you see, he is very important to my research…” A man with silver hair stated as he intercepted Breus, he stood in front of Niets. Their stature was eerily similar it was almost like they were twins. Either way, this new threat not being a glitch meant Breus could obtain information on him rather easily. Breus could sense that his name was Stein, using the code he was able to figure out many other things. He was a royal scientist in the realm of militarism, that realm where that weird king resided with that creepy doll. Nevertheless, he held a book with yellow symbols coming out of it, oddly similar to the Code. Stein adjusted his glasses as he prepared for his next attack, his gaze pierced Breus. 

“Stein, I suggest you reconsider. I’m afraid you simply do not comprehend the consequences of your actions. What you want to protect, what you want to obtain from it, they are all pointless. Frankly, I advise it be of your best intention to depart. My name is Breus, God of the Code! A mortal like you doesn’t need to interfere with divine matters, please… I’d prefer if you didn’t get hurt.” 

Breus revealed an expression that held true concern for the scientist, it was true that he would rather not injure Stein. But if it he had to, he would. A God cannot fail even in the most conflicting circumstances, even when reality seems to be against you. Breus accessed the code and his left eye perpetuated many symbols that changed and twisted, replacing his pupils. The realm around them changed as well, reality itself became the code. A white void now canvassed the empty space plastered with an enumerable number of digits. Stein seemed almost unfazed by this and kept his gaze on Breus, for the moment it seemed Niets had lost consciousness. Pathetic, that his will was so easily deterred just from shock. Breus began to form new particles in his hand, they orbited around his hand and gleamed with an odd form of power. This power was simply derived from the Code and abused the laws of causality, so that when the particles hit Stein, they would insert an impact, but the force was substituted with Breus’s will. Thus, making him able to injure Stein mentally rather than physically, therefore not sustaining too many injuries. Although, a broken arm may be better than a broken mind, but Breus wasn’t keen on using that much force anyways. 

The particles flew towards Stein only to be intercepted by some form of magical force field perpetrated by yellow symbols that formed the latin word “obice” which translated to barrier. This irked Breus and he shifted his position only to activate another trap, electricity shot up from below and shocked Breus. It was like being hit by a lightning bolt, but Breus was able to endure the force of the shock with relative ease. Although, he was rammed by multiple forms of magic thereafter, magma, heat, and a weird purple substance that slowed his movements. Simply put, Stein was somehow holding Breus at bay which irritated Breus quite a bit. Unable to deal with one mortal is a shame and rather embarrassing, but he couldn’t help but internally applaud Stein’s resourcefulness. Despite having thought that Breus continued to struggle exponentially. Everything he did was simply predicted and countered; it was almost as if Stein could see the future. With every step Breus took he took some form of damage and with every attack he threw it was easily dealt with. He even altered probability in his favor and that somehow was countered. It was almost as if Stein was able to calculate the new form of probability the moment, he changed it. Some attacks that failed were only meant to serve as a distraction, but even having that knowledge Breus was still outwitted by this odd scientist. It got to the point where Breus had enough, he didn’t like doing it because it would have consequences in the future, but he had to manipulate time. He stopped it completely and approached Stein with laughable ease, but only to notice that Niets had escaped. In his struggle against Breus, Stein had somehow managed to block his vision of Niets and therefore allow him an opportunity to escape. In his anger, he almost killed Stein, but decided against it for rather obvious reasons… He had failed again. 

He had failed, would he get another chance? Nevertheless, he had to continue to chase Niets, he had an idea where he went and began his pursuit resuming time as he did so. Stein for some reason didn’t interfere this time which Breus very much appreciated. It took him a while, but after desperate searching and getting clues from the Code he found Niets, for some reason he looked at Breus differently. There was still fear, but there was also curiosity in it as well. What was wrong with this glitch, this kid… That was right, Niets was still a kid and that thought made Breus pity him. His expression dampened, but he waited to see what Niets would say. 

“H-hey why do you hunt me? I don’t get it, I don’t know what I did wrong…” 

Breus, at first, didn’t know how to properly answer this question, but after further thought he was able to answer. “So that they can see my love from space…” That’s right, so that -REDACTED- if they’re still out there they can see what I’ve done to keep peace, so that maybe one day Ouroboros could forgive him, so that all the people’s happy faces can be kept smiling. That is exactly why he cannot give up, that is exactly what the greater good means to him… 

“I-I don’t get it… I don’t get it at all!” Niets screamed at the top of his lungs, the poor boy looked so confused. Trapped in a world he was unaware of and already being alienated due to unlucky circumstances, but Breus would soon bring the peace that Niets wished for. Just like the smile he saw back then… Just like how -REDACTED- would’ve wished. It was only a mere moment, but Breus was barraged with more messages from the dead, they had still plagued them to this day and they had gotten stronger, this gave Niets his chance to escape and he took it. Breus looked up and felt a bit somber, although his resolve is strong he pitied the boy. They would meet again soon, he would make sure of it. Whatever it takes, for the greater good. Even if he despises such a word, why can’t he just fix everything? The greater good, huh? What an ethical mess he was… If -REDACTED- was here maybe he could’ve talked about it with them… because like Ouroboros said long ago, he was a flawed god. 

Things simply cannot be fair  
And it makes the world feel unfair  
Knowing that fate will continue to ensnare  
The morals of which I used to care 

But finding that rare sanctum  
The cause for salvation  
Is a wish in a blind medium  
Where reality bears its intention 

For what is good and evil?  
What is the greater good?  
I thought I understood  
But doubts plague my fatherhood 

Where I thought I had a responsibility  
I thought I had a duty  
To protect the continuity  
Of which is reality 

Of course, that is still true  
But I cannot falter, can you?  
Can you fail in the eyes of perfection?  
Can you deny the words of revelation? 

Afterall, that is law  
Despite my ethical flaw  
I cannot go against that thought  
I cannot believe in peace afterall 

For what’s the worth of an individual?  
IN the mighty tides of principles?  
Where what I think is beautiful  
Can be incorrect and rebukable 

I cannot fail  
I cannot unveil  
The secrets this job entails  
I can only do one major thing 

I can protect all of you and all of me  
And that is my duty  
That is the only thing I consider free  
In these chains that hold me  
Niets, I am so sorry for being... 

A truly flawed God.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the read... I'll be posting new chapters periodically within the week. Comments are much appreciated!


End file.
